Down the Ninja Hole
by RainbowFlavoredLube
Summary: Two highschool girls from the U.S. inadvertantly use their stupidity to get to Japan. Just not the Japan they thought of. Konohagakure, Japan to be precise. With their arrival, Konoha won't be the same. Let's hope the don't screw things too badly...
1. Down the Ninja Hole

**Summary: Naiyanna Albright and Alex Morgenstern are highschool girls from the U.S. who desperately want to travel to Japan. What happens when their own stupidity leads them to Japan....Just not the Japan they thought of. Konohagakure, Japan to be precise. Two girls. Limited knowledge of a fictional world. No ninja training. Overly perverseness and stupidity is ensured. Just see what happens the girls get to Konoha. Let's hope they don't fuck anything up too bad...**

**Disclaimer: Ai nor Nardo own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. We also don't own WalMart, Border's or anything else mentioned. Ai however does own the Who Gives A Shit department of Shut the Fuck Up. You absolutely must see it. It really is a _lovely _place.**

**Warning: There is a tendency of swearing in this story. That is why it is rated T. Though it might be moved up. -shrug-**

* * *

"Naiyanna," Alex whined, her pale hands waving a job application at her. "How much longer do you think it'll be until we've got enough money to go to Japan?" Naiyanna blinked her amber eyes at her own applications.

Naiyanna Albright and Alex Morgenstern. Two 16 year old highschool girls with the same aspiration to travel from their lives in the states to Japan but lack the sufficient funds and means to make it there. Not to mention they're best friends. Though remarkably different in appearance. They both enjoyed very long hair styles. Naiyanna was a relatively average height dark skinned girl with black hair that came to her lower back in a straight cut and amber-colored eyes. Alex on the other hand was a girl of shorter stature with pale skin, pale blond almost white hair that reached just above her butt and light green eyes.

" Well with a salary from Wal-Mart or Payless, I'm thinking lifetimes. Gah. What's a black girl have to do to get some money? Wait. Don't answer that." She buried her face in her arms. "We've been doing this all morning. Let's take a break."

"Lifetimes? This sucks." She flicked a strand of white-blond hair over her shoulder and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Lets."

" I need to go to Fanfiction anyway. Check if any of my favorited stories were updated." Naiyanna replied, getting out of her hard wooden seat at the kitchen table of her house. She stretched, reaching her arms up toward the ceiling before running her fingers through her black hair. She walked over to the computer on the far side of her kitchen , behind where Alex was sitting and sat in the considerably more comfortable computer chair, drawing her legs up under her. Alex turned around in her chair.

" Nerd," She said innocently, her green eyes looking away. "Geez, just how many do you have?" She stared at the screen over Naiyanna's shoulder and tried to count them all.

" Hey. It's not that many. " Naiyanna argued defensively. " I just like to read alot. Like Naruto fanfiction. Especially Naruto fanfiction." She mumbled the last bit to her self.

"That's the one with the Akatsuki, right? Those are some hot fucking men."

"Yes, Alex. Naruto is the one with the Akatsuki." She said, rolling her eyes. " And ain't that the truth? The Akatsuki is pretty damn fine. Oooh. New Akatsuki fanfic. "

"You did not just roll your eyes at me, I will peck them out." Alex muttered, turning back to the paper in front of her. "Especially the red and blond ones, almost fuckable." She raised an eyebrow suggestively at the paper.

" Yes I did. And if you have a problem with that you can take that up with the Who Gives A Shit department of Shut the Fuck Up. They have a absolutely /lovely/ office." Naiyanna retorted, turning her attention back to the screen. "And they're Deidara and Sasori. Both mine. And damn near fuckable, babe."

"Not really, I worked there for a while. The pay is shit and the co-workers are a bunch of slobs." Alex picked up a pen and began to doodle small red clouds on a stray piece of paper, "Could I pay you for them by the night?"

" They cost more than you can afford. Ugh. I'm done with fanfiction for now." Naiyanna closed out of Fanfiction. net and spun around in the chair to face Alex. She propped her legs on the back of the chair. " What to do now?"

"Damn. Well, at least I have my fantasies." She looked up from the drawing and shrugged. "Get out the hookers, booze, and see if there is anyway we could sneak to Japan on a boat or some shit like they do in movies?"

" The hookers are still recovering from the sexy party last week. Hey, wanna go to the park? Or WalMart? I found my paintball gun."

"Eh? We'll have to get more then. And I'd prefer the park; there are swings."

" The park it is." Naiyanna proclaimed, rising. "Maybe I should put on pants?" She muttered looking down at the short, form fitting cheerleading shorts she was wearing.

"Not unless you want a quick fuck, or boyfriend." Alex winked and leaned back. "'Ey, Baby, you wan' come over t'night?" Naiyanna make a small noise of disgust and flamboyantly flipped her long hair.

" Um, like, you are so not up to my standards." With that she left the kitchen, her hips swinging side to side.

"Come on, Babe, I can make you scream! That fine ass is mine, bitch." She licked her lips and whistled. "Eugh, some men are so disgusting. And over-confident, their package isn't quite so large as they'd like to think most times." She shook her head and added a 'tsk tsk'.

"You're such a freakshow." Naiyanna called down the hallway from her room. She tossed on a pair of black skinny jeans. Slidding back into the kitchen with her socks, she stopped near the doorway. " Good to go?" "I take pride in that, thank you." She stood up and stretched, "I believe so. Shirt? Got it. Pants? I think I'm wearing them."

" I'm hoping you're still wearing pants. You were when you got here. Heaven knows what would have happen to them." Naiyanna slipped on the pair of gray canvas sneakers propped up near the doorway. "Let's bounce."

Alex glanced down, "Too bad, I am." She tugged on her star-covered converse and gave a slight nod, "Onward, to the land of small children and swings?" Naiyanna let out a evil laugh which resulted in spit traveling into her windpipe and her choking on it. After a few moments, she managed to clear her throat.

"Okay...I'm...ready." She panted, leaning on the framework the doorway.

Alex stifled a laugh, "Come, come, we must scare the small children now."

* * *

- 2 hours, 4 kids, and a pair of house keys later-

* * *

"Ugh, those little bastards threw them in the bushes over there." Naiyanna grumbled, getting down on her knees to search.

"What's that?" Alex asked, stepping closer to something that had caught her attention.

" Hm, whaddya mean?" Naiyanna asked, her mind still focused on finding her house keys the monsters had chucked over there. Alex picked up a scratched metal plate with a strange symbol etched into it.

"How did this get here? This is a park, children play here, who the hell is stupid enough to leave something like this laying around?" Alex turned to Naiyanna and held the object in an outstretched hand. Naiyanna looked up and took the object.

"Holy shit. This is the metal piece of a Naruto headband. There's so many scratches on it but it looks like it's was part of a leaf headband. I wonder where the rest of it is."

"Is that it?" Alex pointed to a object sticking out from under a nearby bush. Her foot caught on an uprooted treeroot, causing her to fall into a dark hole which was previously unnoticed.

"ALEX?!" Naiyanna screamed, scrambling to the hole. She looked down into the hole. "Aleeeeeex?" She called into it. When she didn't get a reply, she leaned further over it. "Aleeeeee-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as her hands loss their grip on the edge of the hole and she surged forward.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is completoid (yes, I spelled it like that on purpose). I'm so proud. -tear tear- But doesn't it suck that is was left with a cliff hanger? -insert evil sadistic face-**

******MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

******Read and Review Please**

**Well the next chapter atleast.**

**Since nothin' exciting has really happened.**

**xD**

**But you could review this chapter too.**

**It'd be all good.**

**83**

**~ Ai**

**. . . What she said. o3o**

**~ Nardo**


	2. This Doesn't Seem Like Wonderland

**So here is Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Ai nor Nardo own Naruto, Twilight or Alice in Wonderland which are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Stephanie Meyer and Lewis Carroll respectively or are making profit from it in any way, shape or form. We make our money in different ways. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Alex groaned and sat up, she worriedly glanced around for Naiyanna before noticing she was no longer in the park. Naiyanna fell almost out of the blue a few seconds later next to Alex. "Oh god. What happened?" She moaned, her back and butt taking the worst of the damage. Alex glanced stood up and looked around curiously.

"Where the hell are we? My ass demands to know, it shouldn't hurt that much after having fallen face first." Naiyanna didn't bother sitting up.

" I have not the slightest. And your ass probably hurts from all those late night romps in the parking lot of Border's book." She cautiously rolled over on to her stomach and looked around. "I'm pretty sure when you fall down a hole you don't wind up being...up? And then continuing to fall down. It doesn't make sense."

"I can't help it, the employee pays damn well. Plus, he's damn hot. Really though, none of this makes sense. We somehow came from a hole in the park to a damn meadow in Hell."

"Hell has hot gay men. And flames. I see neither. I am not impressed." Naiyanna complained loudly.

"Shall we go off in search of these hot gay men? I'd quite like to find one. Or a hot male in general." Alex offered.

" I'd just like something male, preferably." Naiyanna said. She slowly climbed to her feet, rubbing her aching back. She noticed the metal plate was there on the grass and she bent to pick it up. "This bastard metal sent us here." She glared at the metal before slipping it in her pocket.

"You're kidding, right? That is the last damn time I try and be a good person and pick shit up in the park." Alex scowled and glanced up at the clear sky. "It's really hot now, wouldn't you say?"

" Well how else do you explain it? It lead to us falling. Out of the SKY. And winding up in some stupid little meadow like area. And yes. It is very hot. God." Naiyanna began fanning herself. She pulled her purple tee-shirt up and folded the bottom end of it under her sports bra. Taking the sleeves, she folded them inside the neck of the shirt and pulled it down some. "Instant cooler off. And it looks damn good." Naiyanna said with a wink.

"A really bad dream? But in dreams you're not supposed to feel things, right?" Alex glanced towards the trees nearby, "I've got something even better, if I could figure out where to put my shirt." She slipped the loose band shirt off and adjusted the tank top she had been wearing beneath, "I feel so free now."

"Show off." Naiyanna couldn't help but smile a little. " I guess we should start walking. We can take the endless looking grassy area. Or, or, or. The endless and slightly scary looking forest which makes me feel like I'm being watched in a way that is very unappealing to me."

"I like the latter option, endless meadows look endless, but whatever you say. I'd rather not have you burst out crying in the forest," Alex teased.

" I won't cry." Naiyanna asserted, narrowing her eyes at Alex's teasing. " If you want to go in the forest, we can go in the forest." She started forward towards the large trees and foliage.

Alex shrugged and followed, "Whatever you say. I really hope there aren't any fucking eight-legged nasty things in there."

Naiyanna threw her hands up. "Now you've gone and jinxed us. Thanks Alex. Thanks alot. There's probably going to be gigantoid eight-legged nasties up and down this forest because of you."

Alex cringed, "That's such a nasty thought. Almost worse than imagining the Twilight characters with you in the sack. Eww."

Naiyanna looked back at her. "Hey! I'd tap Jacob Black in a minute. But this is neither the time nor place to be discussing my rather fictional yet potential bedmates. We need to figure out where the bloody hell we are. You know, like landmarks other than 'Big Ass Forest'"

"We could ask that large, rather frightening and yet adorable dog staring us down?" Alex offered, shrugging. ". . . That is one huge ass dog. I'm just seeing things, right?"

". . . Dog?" Naiyanna said, stopping in her tracks. Sure enough a large and very menacing beige colored dog at them. " Holy shit." She exclaimed, her eyes widening at the magnitude of the animal. " You're not just seeing things. There really is a dog here."

"I wonder if it's soft, or a weredog. Rawr." Alex winked, "But really, should we run like hell?" She looked curiously at Naiyanna and watched for any attempts to leave her for dog food.

"Yes. I do believe we should. On the count of 3. 1 . . .-" 3 never came for Naiyanna had taken off running like her ass was on fire. She didn't know where she was going but as far away from that dog the better.

"You wretch!" Alex ran after, tossing a glance at the dog who seemed to have noticed them and was approaching rather quickly. "I don't want to become massive dog food, god damn it!"

" I'm not a chew toy either!" She screeched back at Alex, continuing to run as fast as she could. Which obviously wasn't fast enough for the dog cut them off in a matter of seconds, this time baring its teeth and growling lowly. "God damn it all." Naiyanna cried, backing up from the snarling dog.

"Until you end up the one closer. Why the hell does this seem like something from one of your damn Naruto fanfictions?" Alex stared at the dog in horror, "It does look fuzzy though, if I weren't so afraid we would end up doggy food, I think I'd pet it."

"Naruto fanfictions. . . " Naiyanna repeated and the realization dawned on her. The dog looked so familiar to her but she couldn't pin it. Until now. It was Akamaru in off his beastly self.

" Fucking, Austria. This is like Naruto. Only minus the like. That's really Akamaru. And we're really screwed."

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly late update. x'D**

**-rubs back of neck sheepishly-**

**We were busy. . .doing. . . things. -shifty eyes-**

**- Ai~**


End file.
